Faerietayle
by harrypottermanga
Summary: Traduction de Kamerreon: Harry Potter a accompli sa tâche, Voldemort est mort.Il pense que personne de l'aimera ou ne le compendra.Luna lui dit qu'il a une chance mais il devra de nouveau souffrir. Il accepte, l'amour en vaut la peine. Slash HP/HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Son auteur est Kamerreon, il est le seul à l'avoir créer de toutes pièces en se basant sur les créations de JK Rowling. Je ne possède strictement rien.

Désolé si la traduction n'est pas top, mais je fais de mon mieux.

**Pairings **: Harry/Harry ; Neville/Lavande ; Dean/Seamus ; Ron/Hermione

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Ceci est une histoire basée sur des rapports homosexuels et également hétérosexuels ; il y a présence de violence, de trahison, de la mort de personnages, d'un langage brutal et des scènes qui peuvent s'avérer choquantes.

**Faerietayle**

_Miroir Miroir brûlant d'éclat,_

_Reflétant difficilement la lumière déformée,_

_Les ombres révèlent la vue du Scombre, _

_Les cauchemars hantent la nuit noire._

Harry Potter se tenait devant la silhouette déchue de Lord Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait finalement été vaincu comme l'indiquait la prophétie. Ses yeux étaient durs, froids et solennels. Ce n'était pas un garçon ; c'était un homme. Un homme qui avait tué afin que d'autres puissent vivre.

Luna s'est approché du Sauveur couvert de sang. Elle soupira face à la lassitude de son visage. Il avait tellement sacrifié pour eux, tellement…et maintenant, elle avait une offre à lui présenter.

- Tu peux être heureux, chuchota-t-elle.

Le guerrier, endurci par la bataille, ricana : « Personne ne me comprendra jamais, Luna. »

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il pensait qu'aucune personne ne l'aimerait jamais pour lui. Tout ce qu'ils verraient était Harry Potter : le Sauveur et Vainqueur.

- Si une telle personne existait, tu voudrais la rencontrer ? Demanda –t-elle.

Il se tourna pour faire face à la perspicace sorcière : « Quoi ? » Sa voix était choquée et teinté d'un léger espoir.

-Si quelqu'un pourrait t'aimer pour ce que tu es, tu souhaiterais être avec lui ? Luna lui a demandé.

- Personne ne m'acceptera jamais pour ce que je suis. Ils me voient tous comme un objet, pas un être humain, cracha amèrement Harry.

-C'est vrai, répondit Luna. Elle vit son visage s'assombrir. Cependant, il y a une personne vivant ailleurs qui te comprend parfaitement.

- Ailleurs ? Interrogea-t-il. Il ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs, vraiment pas. Il avait abandonné tout attente de trouver l'amour il y a un an. Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que quelqu'un s'intéresserait à n'importe quoi autre que sa renommée et sa richesse.

- Un monde très semblable au notre, souffla-t-elle.

- Un autre monde ? S'enquit – il avec scepticisme.

- Oui, un monde où la seule personne qui te comprendra et t'aimera sincèrement réside, répondit-elle.

- Amour, marmonna –t-il doucement.

- Mais, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, énonça Luna.

- Evidemment, c'était trop facile, chuchota-t-il découragé.

- Tu devras vaincre Voldemort une seconde fois. La quête, les Horcruxes, la bataille, tout devra être refait, expliqua-t-elle.

Il se détourna à cette déclaration. Toute la douleur et la souffrance devraient être répétées ? « Ce qui signifie ? » Exigea-t-il de savoir.

- Cette personne se trouve dans une réalité alternative. Leur temps est en retard par rapport au notre ; celui qui t'es destiné vient juste d'avoir seize ans, dit-elle. Tu es la seule personne qui peut le sauver de la souffrance, et il est la seule personne qui peut apaiser la douleur de ton âme.

- Il ?

- Harry Potter, répondit Luna.

Il clignota des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Harry Potter ? Lui-même ? La personne destinée à soulager sa douleur était une version alternative de sa propre personne. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Oh oui, il comprendrait certainement sa propre douleur et souffrance. Il comprendrait très bien.

- Il vient juste de perdre Sirius ? Demanda Harry alors qu'il se rappelait qu'il avait eu seize.

- C'est exacte, convenu Luna.

- Dans la réalité alternative, il y a une différence de temps, dit Harry pendant qu'il se souvenait de l'information. Qu'est-ce qui différencie son monde du mien ?

- Jusqu'à présent dans son temps il y a beaucoup de différences mineures, mais le principal est que Peter Pettigrew a trahi les Potter à la place de Lupin, dit elle.

Un grondement furieux traversa sa gorge à la mention du loup-garou. Il avait pris un grand plaisir à tuer cette horrible créature.

- La plupart de tes souvenirs concernant Peter et Lupin seront en complète opposition avec l'autre monde, continua-t-elle. Cependant, il y aura également des différences. Par exemple, tu es beaucoup plus proche avec Severus en cette réalité qu'il est avec le Severus dans la sienne.

- Si ce n'est pas Serverus, qui m'a enseigné le sort du Patronus lors de ma troisiè…

- C'est Lupin qui te l'a enseigné, conclu-t-elle.

- Je vois. Ce sont les principales différences ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, ceux impliquant le passé, dans tous les cas, énonça Luna.

Harry avait remarqué l'accentuation du mot « passé », il plissa les paupières : « Tu es entrain de dire qu'il y aura des implications différentes dans le futur ».

- En effet, il perdra le combat contre Voldemort, indiqua clairement Luna.

Chaque muscle du corps de Harry gela à cette déclaration. Non. Il regarda le sang sur ses mains et serra les poings. Ca ne devrait pas se passer de cette façon. Il avait trop souffert de cette douleur, en permettant à d'autres de la guider dans ses actions, à faire confiance à des personnes hypocrites, à être trahit par des personnes qu'il aimait et puis perdre.

C'était faux. Il ne le laisserait pas se produire.

Luna vit le regard déterminé sur son visage et sourit doucement. Voici le Harry Potter qu'elle connaissait, l'homme qui était courageux et fort, le magicien qui serait responsable du futur d'un deuxième monde. « Tu ne pourras pas revenir » l'informa-t-elle.

Pour un court instant, l'hésitation prit place dans son coeur avant qu'il l'ait rapidement ignoré. Cet autre monde l'amènerait à aimer, et il pourrait se sauver. Il se rappelait exactement combien il avait désiré ardemment pour que quelqu'un soit son sauveur ; personne ne l'avait été. Il pourrait protéger son autre individu. Lui enseigner. L'aimer.

Il avait volontairement salit ses propres mains de sang afin de maintenir une autre âme innocente.

- J'y vais, répondit-il, juste comme elle l'avait prédit.

Luna fit un pas en avant et pressa un baiser sur sa joue tachée de sang. « Soyez heureux, Harry, » souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux argentés commencèrent à tourner de plus en plus rapidement ; les iris se sont répandus comme une chute de mercure fondu. Elle ferma les yeux, libérant la magie.

Il n'y avait eu aucun bruit ni de puissant flash de lumière, mais la tâche était accomplie.

Le Harry Potter de son monde été parti.

_Miroir Miroir peux-tu voir,_

_Je suis toi et tu es moi,_

_Prisonnier de notre destin,_

_J'accomplirai notre prophétie._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Son auteur est Kamerreon, il est le seul à l'avoir créer de toutes pièces en se basant sur les créations de JK Rowling. Je ne possède strictement rien.

Désolé si la traduction n'est pas top, mais je fais de mon mieux.

Pairings : Harry/Harry ; Neville/Lavande ; Dean/Seamus ; Ron/Hermione

AVERTISSEMENT : Ceci est une histoire basée sur des rapports homosexuels et également hétérosexuels ; il y a présence de violence, de trahison, de la mort de personnages, d'un langage brutal et des scènes qui peuvent s'avérer choquantes.

**Faerietayle**

_Le fuseau lancé par le mal,_

_Dans cette maison aux briques creuses,_

_Si du bord du doigt tu te piquerais,_

_Le sommeil t'engloutira pendant que le sang coulera de ta blessure._

C'était le seizième anniversaire de Harry Potter, et il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de s'être sentit plus mal durant toute sa vie. Sirius n'était pas ici pour le célébrer avec lui et c'était sa faute. Il était resté éveillé comme d'habitude, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'ouvrir la petite pile de cadeaux qu'il avait reçus de ses amis. La présence des cadeaux touchait son coeur, mais en ce moment il pensait qu'il ne méritait aucun cadeau de n'importe quelle sorte.

Il s'étendit sur le lit dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley et regarda fixement le plafond, son esprit dérivant. Il savait que son oncle et sa tante le laisseraient tranquille ce matin. Après tout, c'était le jour où ils seraient finalement débarrassés de lui pendant au moins une année.

Sirius était parti et c'était sa faute. S'il avait appris l'Occlumency, Voldemort n'aurait pas pu lui envoyer une fausse vision. Cette dernière qui avait finalement eu raison de son parrain. Il n'entendrait plus le rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Il ne verrait plus les traits fatigués et pourtant affectueux. Harry l'avait perdu, comme il en avait perdu d'autres.

Cette nuit égalisait la nuit où ses parents avaient été assassinés. De nouveau, il avait perdu le gardien qui avait seulement voulu l'aimer et le protéger. De nouveau, cette personne était morte à cause de lui. C'était sa faute. D'autres avaient contribué à cette situation déplorable, mais c'était toujours en partie sa faute.

Dumbledore lui avait finalement dit quel était son destin, à cause de cette nuit horrible. Cependant, cela n'apaisait pas la douleur qui raisonnait en lui, sachant qu'il ne pourra jamais vivre avec Sirius comme ils avaient toujours prévu de faire.

Les mots de la prophétie raisonnaient dans son esprit : _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égale mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Il ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un. Pas même Voldemort. Il voulait que le magicien meure, oui, mais il ne voulait pas l'assassiner. Harry ne voulait pas avoir du sang sur ses mains. Les gens voulaient non seulement qu'il tue quelqu'un, mais ils exigeaient pratiquement qu'il commette un meurtre de sang froid afin de les sauver.

- Je ne peux pas, haleta-t-il.

S'il tuait quelqu'un, il serait comme Voldemort, comme Bellatrix Lestrange, et tous les autres mangemorts. Il serait un meurtrier. Ce ne serait pas un vulgaire meurtre et bien entendu il n'aurait aucune intention de nuire aux autres, en fait, ce serait pour l'épargner à d'autres qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il accomplisse cette tâche.

Cela n'aurait aucune importance. Il aurait toujours du sang sur ses mains.

Rien ne changerait. Personne ne pourrait le comprendre ; les gens continueraient à le féliciter en tant sauveur et héros. Personne ne l'avait jamais connu. Seul Sirius l'avait compris, et maintenant Sirius était mort.

- Je ne veux pas le faire, marmonna-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas. Cela n'avait aucune importance qu'il y ait une prophétie ou que des milliers de personnes comptaient sur lui pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tuer quelqu'un allait à l'encontre de sa nature même et cela briserait quelque chose dans son âme qui pourrait ne jamais être remplacé s'il effectuait la tâche.

Harry pouvait imaginer le regard outré, dégoûté, ainsi que de la confusion sur le visage de Ron si jamais il énonçait ses pensées à voix haute. Le magicien jaloux l'insulterait, criant sur combien Harry devrait être reconnaissant d'avoir la chance de sauver tout le monde. Des statues seraient érigées en son honneur, des bébés seraient baptisées ayant son nom, des livres seraient écrits au sujet de ses aventures, et lui vivrait dans l'infamie.

Mais rien de tout ceci n'avait d'importance pour Harry. Il n'avait pas voulu être célèbre ; il voulait de l'intimité. Tant d'autres l'avait et la considéré comme naturelle. Il souhaitait que quelqu'un le voie comme Harry et pas Harry Potter, mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que cela se produirait.

Si Dumbledore apprenait que Harry ne voulait pas accomplir la prophétie, il savait que ses yeux bleus ne scintilleraient que de désapprobation. Il détestait quand d'autres personnes le regardaient avec de tels yeux.

Hermione l'informerait, vexé, que c'était son devoir de sauver la population. Pour que le monde sorcier soit certain de la mort de Voldemort. Car, Harry était la seule personne qui pourrait le tuer, ainsi c'était sa responsabilité, sa faute si la tâche n'était pas accomplie.

Le reste des membres d'ordre alternerait entre l'immaturité et la lâcheté. Il n'avait pas d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il serait probablement sujet à des menaces jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Il pourrait voir un rictus mauvais sur le visage de Snape et la satisfaction dans sa voix de velours alors qu'il parlerait d'une voix traînante : « J'avais tort, Potter. Vous êtes plus faible que votre père pathétique. Au moins il a eu le courage de mourir en protégeant ceux qu'il aimait. »

- Je ne veux pas mourir, chuchota-t-il à la chambre vide.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un. Harry voulait être une personne normale ; il n'avait aucun grand projet. Il ne désirait pas être célèbre ou populaire. Il aurait aimé que tout le monde le laisse seul et s'occupe de leurs affaires.

- Garçon ! Hurla Vernon vers le haut des escaliers.

Harry balança ses pieds au côté du lit et sauta au sol. Ses orteils se sont brièvement courbés sur le petit tapis avant de marcher et d'ouvrir la porte. Les cadenas avaient été enlevés après les menaces de l'Ordre.

- Oui, oncle Vernon ? Demanda Harry.

- Ces monstres sont ici pour t'emmener, cracha Vernon. Son visage était rouge de colère. Oser déranger les gens normaux pendant la nuit, comme ils sont ignobles. Il jeta un regard noir aux membres de l'Ordre. Prenez-le et sortez de ma maison.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers la gauche et vit Tonks et Kingsley : « Salut Harry ! » Dit Tonks avec un sourire triste. Ses cheveux étaient une ombre déprimante de bleu.

- Tonks, Shacklebolt, répondit-il avec un signe de tête.

Il se rappelait des procédures de sécurité Dumbledore avaient mis en place afin d'arrêter quelqu'un qui aurait voulu l'enlever. Les salles avaient été changées pour accepter seulement les sorcières et les sorciers dont le directeur approuvait l'entrée. Il n'y avait aucun besoin d'un système de sécurité.

- Prends tes affaires et parts, garçon. Je ne veux pas te voir avant un an, gronda Vernon.

- Oui monsieur, répondit Harry avec dévouement en s'exécutant. En dépit du désir de claquer la porte, il s'est retenu et la calmement fermée.

Harry se rendit à sa petite garde-robe et retira une grande paire de jeans et un T-shirt surdimensionné. Il les a enfilés et utilisa une des vieilles cravates de Vernon comme ceinture. – Le chic sans foyer, ricana-t-il. Il a pris ses devoirs et puis marcha avec effort jusqu'à la fenêtre, ouvrant la cage de Hedwige. « Trouve-moi ma fille, » lui a-t-il dit pendant qu'il caressait les plumes neigeuses.

Elle a hululé et s'est envolée au loin.

Harry se mit à quatre pattes sur le plancher et étira un bras sous son lit, enlevant la planche de sa cachette. Il retira sa baguette magique, sa cape d'invisibilité, et son album photos. Après s'être remis sur ses pieds, il se dirigea au bord de son lit et souleva le couvercle de sa valise qu'on lui avait permis de garder.

Les articles dans ses bras ont été soigneusement placés à l'intérieur, à l'exclusion de sa baguette magique de houx ; celle-ci était dans sa poche.

Il mit ses devoirs réalisés dans sa malle avant de la fermer à clef. Il saisit la poignet de la valise et commença à la traîner à travers la chambre, s'arrêtant seulement pour ouvrir la porte, avant de la tirer dehors dans le vestibule. Il fit un bruit assez fort alors qu'il l'a traîné.

- Laisse-moi la porter pour toi, Harry, dit Tonks. Elle souleva sa baguette magique et fit lévitater la valise au-dessus de la rampe et vers eux.

Harry inclina la tête avec gratitude et descendit l'escalier heureux de partir.

- Où allons nous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Au quartier général, répondit Shacklebolt pendant qu'il tendait un journal.

Harry grimaça et tendit sa main, saisissant le coin du _Daily Prophète_. C'était peutêtre le moyen de transport le plus sûr, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il voulait le prendre, surtout s'ils voyageaient par Portoloin.

Il sentit cette sensation familière d'un crochet tirant son nombril et ils disparurent de chez les Dursley. Le voyage fut rapidement terminé, mais Harry atterrissait toujours à plat ventre sur le sol. « Ugh, »gémi-t-il. Il aurait des bleus.

Il accepta la main de Kingsley et inclina la tête à l'homme après qu'il fut mis sur ses pieds. ----- Tout va bien, Harry ?

- Je vais bien, murmura Harry.

Tonks agita sa baguette magique et commença à faire léviter sa valise de nouveau. « Je te mets dans la chambre de Regulus »dit-t-elle. « J'ai pensé que tu voudrais ta propre chambre et un peu de solitude. »

- Merci, marmonna Harry. Qui d'autre est ici ? Demanda-t-il à Shacklebolt.

- Tout les Weasleys, Granger, Lupin, et Snape part et revient, répondit Kingsley.

- Je vois, dit Harry. Il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé au professeur Lupin ; le loup-garou était aussi anéantit que lui de la mort de Sirius. Snape l'irritait et exaspérait ; l'homme ne savait pas quand laisser tomber. Le Weasleys étaient susceptibles de le juger et de le couver horriblement. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être à Grimmauld.

- Maître dégoûtant, cracha Kreacher. Le fils de ma maîtresse s'est fait tuer, Kreacher doit être au service de ses traîtres à présent.

- Silence elfe, gronda Harry.

-Traîtres honteux et dégoûtants vivant dans la Maison des Black.

- Si tu parles encore sans ma permission ta tête ne sera jamais accrochée au mur quand tu mouras.

Les yeux de Kreacher se sont élargis face à la menace, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas être déshonoré. Seuls les plus fidèles des fidèles elfes avaient leurs têtes accrochées au mur. Il disparut de leur vue.

- Je pensais que tu aimais les elfes de maison, chuchota Shacklebolt. Le garçon semblait tourmenté.

- Pas ceux qui mentent, siffla Harry.

La conversation était close.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec fracas, réveillant le portrait de Mme Black, bien qu'on l'ait rapidement fait taire. Hermione cligna des yeux lentement avant de sourire. « Harry ! » s'écria t-elle alors qu'elle courait vers lui. Elle engloutit le garçon dans une étreinte, ses cheveux essayant d'entrer dans la bouche de Harry.

Il frissonna et tapota légèrement son dos, attendant qu'elle le lâche.

- Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-elle pendant qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.

- Je vais bien, assura t- il. Avant qu'elle puisse lui poser une autre question, une pléthore de Weasley sortit de la cuisine et l'entoura, la plupart d'entre eux déjà en pyjamas. Ginny le tira dans une étreinte pendant que les jumeaux frottaient sa tête. Ron le tapota dans le dos, alors que Charlie et Bill inclinaient simplement la tête.

Il a finalement lutté afin d'être de nouveau libre avant d'être traîner contre Molly Weasley, son visage étouffé par sa poitrine plus qu'avantageuse. « Harry, cherie, je suis si contente de te voir! As-tu suffisamment mangé ? Comment te sens-tu ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Tu as aimé tes cadeaux ? »

Harry prit une grande respiration quand finalement elle lâcha sa prise et fit un pas en arrière. « J'ai assez pour manger. Je vais très bien. Je déteste les Portoloins, mais c'est bon je pense. Je n'ai eu la chance d'ouvrir mes présents ; ils sont dans ma valise. Merci, » répondit-il.

- Joyeux anniversaire, compagnon ! Déclara Ron alors qu'il tapotait Harry dans le dos de nouveau. Tout le monde répéta la même chose en chœur.

- Nous avons appris que tu venais il y a quelques heures, énonça Ginny.

- Si nous avions su que le directeur allait te laisser venir plus tôt nous aurons prévu une fête pour toi, hurla Hermione.

- Pas besoin, indiqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux de Molly se sont rétrécis au ton de sa réponse. « J'ai encore le temps de faire le brunch ( ndlt : c'est une sorte de buffet où tout le monde se sert en fonction de ses goûts et des ses appétits ) de minuit, » énonça t-elle décisivement alors qu'elle repartait à la cuisine. Elle lui avait fait trois pas quand il y eu un flash argenté lumineux.

Les têtes pivotèrent pour regarder dans le salon et Harry fixa ses yeux sur une paire identique aux siens. Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard.

Les baguettes magiques apparurent dans des mains alors que chaque personne était prête à combattre le magicien qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre avait apparu dans le salon. Ils ont gelé, choqué quand ils l'ont soigneusement observé.

L'intrus ressemblait à une version plus âgée de Harry Potter. Il mesurait bien six pieds de haut et son corps était musclé tel les duellistes et les attrapeurs. Il utilisait les robes longues de bataille déchirées et tachées de sang en grandes éclaboussures. Son visage et ses mains étaient également tachés de sang. Ses yeux étaient une nuance de vert foncé, bien qu'ils aient été plus froids que ce que l'Ordre aurait pu voir. Les cheveux noir charbon étaient un désordre séditieux et la frange se trouvait sur le côté, exposant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Harry ? Haleta Ron choqué.

Les bouches s'ouvraient et se fermaient rapidement. Les têtes naviguaient dans les deux sens comparant les deux sorciers. Le plus grand des deux était clairement légèrement plus âgé et il ne portait pas de lunette.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Kingsley. Il observa Tonks partir furtivement hors de la salle, pour probablement appeler le directeur et de l'informer de la situation.

Les yeux de l'homme n'ont jamais quitté Harry. Ils continuèrent à se fixer l'un et l'autre, refoulant des sombres pensées ou de mauvais souvenirs. La version plus âgée employait la Legilimency pour connaître les différences de ce monde, et en même temps il partageait la vérité de sa propre existence avec son congénère.

- Harry Potter, dit- il distraitement.

Il regarda son plus jeune individu et ne pouvait nier que Luna avait une nouvelle fois raison. Ce garçon ne pourrait pas tuer Voldemort. Il avait toujours son innocence et c'était une bonne chose. Sa propre vie avait été ruinée et il refusa cette vie à cet autre Harry Potter. Il protégerait Harry de ce qu'il était devenu.

- Viens ici, commanda le Harry plus âgé.

Harry commença immédiatement à marcher vers lui. Cette personne ne le blesserait pas. Cette personne s'inquiétait de lui; cette personne le comprenait comme personne d'autre. Il était venu pour sauver Harry.

Remus Lupin fit un pas en avant et a saisi fermement les épaules de Harry. « Attends, nous ne savons qui il est. »

- Ne le touche pas ! Commanda durement le Harry plus âgé.

Remus serra sa prise et commença à tirer Harry vers lui ignorant la menace.

- Retire tes sales pattes le loup, grogna-t-il.

La tension montait lorsque Tonks apparut avec Dumbledore. Il regarda fixement le Harry plus âgé un instant, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises. « Comment puis-je vous aider? » demanda avec une voix de grand-père.

- Enlève les pattes du loup de Harry ou le loup crève, Albus, ordonna-t-il.

- Remus, je pense qu'il serait prudent de laisser partir le jeune M. Potter, énonça Dumbledore enjoué.

- Laissez-moi professeur, chuchota Harry. L'homme retira finalement ses mains et fit un pas pour s'éloigner du plus petit garçon.

- Qui êtes-vous, cher garçon ? Vous ressemblez considérablement à M. Potter ici présent, dit Dumbledore.

- Je suis Harry Potter, répéta-t- il, pour que ceci devienne moins embrouillant vous pouvez m'appeler Orion.

- Alors très bien, Orion, comment avait vous fait pour venir ici ? Demanda-t- il.

- J'ai été envoyé ici, répondit il.

- Par qui ? S'enquit Albus.

- Une amie à moi avec des pouvoirs de scombre, répondit Orion.

- Oh, c'est intéressant et vous prétendez être Harry Potter ? Railla Dumbledore.

- Je suis Harry Potter, répondit il calmement.

- Et vous en avez la preuve ? Demanda le directeur.

Orion ricana. « Le loup peut vous indiquer que je suis Harry Potter. Mais vous pouvez poser des questions afin de soulager votre esprit, Albus. »

- Remus ?

- Il est Harry, concéda Lupin avec un peu de confusion.

- Alors très bien, qui vous a élevé ? Voulut savoir Dumbledore.

- Les Dursley, cracha-t- il.

- Correct. Votre lettre vous a été adressée où ?

- Le placard sous l'escaliers, grogna-t- il.

- Qui est venu vous chercher pour faire des achats pendant votre première année ? Interrogea le directeur.

- Hagrid, répondit-il immédiatement.

- N'importe qui pourrait répondre à ces questions, déclara Hermione.

- C'est vrai, concéda Orion.

- Dits nous quelque chose que seul Harry saurait ! S'écria Ron.

Deux ensembles de yeux verts lui jetèrent un regard noir. « Imbécile, comme si j'allais dévoiler mes secrets les plus profonds à un endroit remplie de personne. »

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre parurent offensés de cette réplique.

Dumbledore se tourna et regarda Harry. « M. Potter, seriez-vous assez aimable quant à poser à cet homme une question à la laquelle personne d'autre pourra répondre excepté vous-même ? »

Les dents de Harry mâchèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Orion était venu pour l'aider, le sauver. Il voulait protéger Harry contre la douleur et la souffrance qu'il avait été forcé de supporter. La fidélité et l'attention valaient bien plus qu'un secret.

- Tu ne dois pas faire ceci, dit Orion sérieusement.

- Si je ne le fais pas ils ne te croiront jamais, marmonna Harry.

- Très bien, ta question ?

- Où le Choixpeau a voulu me placer lors de ma première année ? Demanda Harry.

Orion souffla amèrement et regarda des yeux si semblables aux siens. « Es-tu sure que tu veux choisir cette question ? »

Harry inclina la tête en guise de réponse.

- Tu as d'immenses qualités, tu sais ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderai sur le chemin de la grandeur, non ? Tu es sûr ? Très bien, alors il vaut mieux, Griffondor.

Un silence de mort accompagna cette réponse. Tout le monde fixait Harry choqué. Le Choixpeau avait voulu placer le sauveur à Serpentard ?

Albus ferma brusquement sa bouche et se tourna pour regarder Harry ; on lui avait mentionné ceci lors d'une année, mais il n'avait jamais su les mots exacts de l'article magique.

- M. Potter ?

- Il a raison.

- Tu étais censé être un Serpentard ? Cria Ron.

- Pas maintenant Ron, murmura Hermione.

- Donc je suppose que vous avez voyagé dans le temps ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Orion. Je ne suis pas votre Harry Potter, je viens d'une autre dimension. Un univers parallèle si vous préférez.

- Et le sang ? Grogna Shacklebolt.

- Voldemort, dit Orion d'une voix traînante et d'une manière satisfaisante. Il roula des yeux quand tout le monde, excepté Harry et Dumbledore, a sursauté.

- Tu-sais-qui ? Grinça Ginny.

- Est mort, énonça-t-il emphatiquement.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? L'interrogea Tonks.

- Pour tuer votre Voldemort afin que Harry n'est pas à le faire, répondit il.

Avant que quiconque puisse l'arrêter, Harry Potter s'avança et scruta minutieusement les yeux d'Orion. Le féroce sorcier réalisa ce qu'il allait faire et conjura rapidement plusieurs sorts de nettoyage. Il ne voulait que le sang de Voldemort touche Harry.

Harry sourit avec reconnaissance, mais il était encore hésitant. Ceci semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Les choses comme ceci ne lui arrivaient pas ; les souhaits d'anniversaire ne se réalisaient pas. Oui, il avait espéré ne pas devoir tuer Voldemort, mais ceci presque semblait trop facile. Un sourire amer fendit son visage pendant qu'il s'avançait, touchant légèrement cet autre Harry Potter. Ses yeux se remplirent d'incrédulité quand sa main rencontra la chair ferme. C'était vrai.

Molly Weasley fit un pas en avant pour tirer Harry en arrière mais s'est figé lorsqu'Orion lui jeta un regard meurtrier. « Je ne vais pas le blesser, » siffla-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand Arthur entra dans le salon avec Severus sur ses talons. Les yeux noirs de Snape s'élargirent, avant de se rétrécirent incrédules. « Le Veritaserum que vous avez demandé, directeur, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Dumbledore fit un geste pour que Snape approche et Orion haussa un sourcil.

- Je consens.

Il tira sa langue et permit à trois gouttes d'y tomber, les avalant volontairement.

- Quel est votre nom ? Exigea Snape.

- Harry James Potter, répondit-il. Snape ne montra pas son choc cette fois-ci.

- Quand êtes vous né ? Demanda t- il.

- Le 31 juillet 1980, répondit Orion.

- Tout ce que vous nous avez dit était la vérité ? S'exclama Dumbledore.

- Oui, énonça-t- il d'une voix monotone.

- Severus, l'antidote.

L'esprit du directeur baignait dans la confusion. Orion était non seulement Harry Potter, mais il était le Harry Potter d'une autre dimension. Il était choqué et intimidé. Ce jeune homme savait non seulement détruire Voldemort, mais il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Il pourrait le faire denouveau.

- Bienvenue à Grimmauld Place, dit-il.

- Merci, Albus.

Lupin s'avança alors que les Weasley sortaient du salon. Il nota qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait les bras de l'Orion s'enroulait plus fermement autour de Harry. « Tu as déclaré sous Veritaserum que tout ce que tu as dit était véridique. »

- Je me rends compte, dit Orion avec des yeux méfiants. Il observait chaque petit mouvement que le loup-garou faisait.

- Tu m'aurais vraiment tué pour avoir touché Harry. La voix de Remus n'avait aucune hésitation.

- Je l'aurai fait, convena-t- il.

- Pourquoi ?

Severus et Kingsley observaient l'interaction curieusement.

- Il y a deux principales différences entre mon monde et le tien, commença Orion. Une que je vais changer, l'autre que je ne peux pas car elle s'est déjà produite par le passé. Il fixa le loup-garou agressivement. Dans mon monde Pettigrow n'était pas le traître, c'était toi.

Lupin fit deux pas en arrière comme si les mots avaient prodigué un coup de poing. Il avait trahi Lily et James en un autre monde ? Il avait été un traître ? Sa respiration devint sifflante et révolté alors que la terrifiante vérité de ce un rapport faisait écho dans son esprit.

- Je réalise que tu n'es pas la même personne, continua Orion. Cependant, cela prendra du temps avant que je sois assez en confiance pour te permettre d'approcher Harry.

- Naturellement, répondit Remus étonnamment.

- Le dîner est servit, les informa Bill.

- Avance, Harry, tu dois manger, commanda Orion doucement. Il glissa sa main autour de la taille de Harry et guida le plus petit garçon dans le hall et dans la cuisine, menant le cortège des sorciers affamés. Ils prirent des sièges en bout de table et entamèrent le repas.

Le groupe normalement bruyant était silencieux car ils regardaient attention le deuxième Harry Potter. Ils savaient qu'il avait dit la vérité et ils ne pouvaient à peine le croire. Cela ressemblait à une histoire sortie tout droit d'un mythe ou d'un conte de fées. Le héros tue le méchant et continue à vivre pour tuer les autres.

Orion leva son verre de jus de potiron et souri doucement à Harry. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

- Merci ! Répondit Harry.

Orion tira la baguette magique de houx de sa poche et saisit le poignet de Harry avec douceur. Il tournoya la baguette magique autour du mince poignet, tissant un modèle compliqué pendant qu'il chantait tranquillement. Il eut un bref flash de lumière et alors le sorcier le libéra.

Son poignet gauche était à présent orné d'un bracelet de platine. C'était une bande épaisse avec des gravures : un cerf, un lys, un sinistros, et un éclair.

Il fit un grand sourire à Orion. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires ; son expression indiquait tout.

- A présent, ferme les yeux, ordonna Orion.

Harry s'y conforma nerveusement et resta immobile alors que les lunettes étaient retirées de son visage. Il avait, avec succès, refoulé un sursaut lorsque le bout d'un objet traçait quelque chose au-dessus de ses paupières.

Orion dessinait des runes sur chaque paupière avec le bout de sa baguette magique. Il piqua le bout de son doigt et laissa tomber une goutte de sang sur chaque paupière. Les runes ont brièvement rougeoyé avant de disparaître totalement.

- Ouvre les yeux.

Harry hocha la tête lentement et ouvrit les yeux. Sa mâchoire se décrocha dans le choc quand il réalisa que sa vue avait été corrigée. « Je peux voir, » souffla-t-il totalement surpris.

Orion souriait d'un air affecté avec suffisance avant de bailler. L'exécution de ces sortilèges qu'il avait réalisé l'avait épuisé et il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer.

Harry se leva et prit la main d'Orion, le tirant pour le mettre débout également. « Tu dois te reposer et je viens avec toi, » dit-il. Il remercia Mme Weasley pour le repas et puis traîna Orion avec effort hors de la pièce.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la vieille chambre de Regulus. Orion métamorphosa leurs vêtements en pyjamas et deux jeunes hommes épuisés se couchèrent dans le lit. La tête de Harry reposait sur le torse d'Orion. Les bras du sorcier plus âgé étaient enroulés protectivement autour du plus jeune.

- Merci, marmonna Harry somnolent.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda Orion.

- Pour être venu me sauver.

_Le fuseau poignarde avec profondeur_,  
_Laissant notre cœur pleurer son sang,  
La chaleur de l'amour que nous essayons de garder,  
Pour chasser les cauchemars lorsque nous dormons._


	3. Chapter 3

Traduction Faerietayle

Disclaimer : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Son auteur est Kamerreon, il est le seul à l'avoir créer de toutes pièces en se basant sur les créations de JK Rowling. Je ne possède strictement rien.

Désolé si la traduction n'est pas top, mais je fais de mon mieux.

Pairings : Harry/Harry ; Neville/Lavande ; Dean/Seamus ; Ron/Hermione

AVERTISSEMENT : Ceci est une histoire basée sur des rapports homosexuels et également hétérosexuels ; il y a présence de violence, de trahison, de la mort de personnages, d'un langage brutal et des scènes qui peuvent s'avérer choquantes.

**Faerietayle**

_Le métier à tisser des tisseurs, tissant des mensonges,  
La vérité dissimulée des yeux isolés,  
Comme la confiance dans les autres meurt lentement,  
Pour l'honnêteté et la confiance, il pleure._

Orion ouvrit ses yeux lentement, se déplaçant sur le confortable lit. Son regard dériva sur la plus petite forme alors qu'il sentait un poids sur son torse bouger. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il se rappelait d'avoir finalement vaincu Voldemort, mais dans l'immédiat son esprit était encore cotonneux.

Une personne se trouvait à côté de lui avec sa tête sur sa poitrine. Une masse familière de cheveux noirs en bataille étaient ouvert sur le front, dévoilant une cicatrice identique à la sienne. « Harry, » chuchota-t-il.

Ses bras étaient serrés autour du garçon endormi. Il se souvenait maintenant. Luna l'avait envoyé dans ce monde alternatif afin qu'il puisse partir et trouver l'amour et la compréhension. Une de ses mains pâles se mit à caresser par les mèches noires. Un sourire affectueux et pensif se dessina sur son visage. Il avait toujours souhaité que quelqu'un fasse ceci pour lui.

Le nez de Harry se fronça légèrement avant qu'un soupir heureux s'échappait de ses lèvres. Son souffle chaud sentait étrangement le bonbon pour quelqu'un qui dormait depuis le début de la matinée. Il blottit son visage plus profondément dans l'étreinte qui le maintenait en sécurité.

Orion souriait doucement et déplaçait ses doigts méthodiquement, caressant les cheveux de Harry, les enfonçant dans le désordre.

Il devait de nouveau le faire. Il devrait détruire les Horcruxes une fois de plus ; il devrait tuer Voldemort une nouvelle fois. Cependant, il ne le regrettait pas. Harry resterait un être innocent et pur dans l'âme. Pas une goutte de sang ne souillerait jamais ses mains. La mort ne ternirait pas son cœur.

Ses doigts frissonnèrent de contentement, il massa affectueusement les doux cheveux. L'action tira Harry de son sommeil. Les yeux verts clignotèrent lentement avant de l'élargirent de plaisir. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Quelqu'un était vraiment venu le sauver et le protéger.

La lumière des torches 'Jamais-Consummées' éclairèrent le poignet gauche d'Orion. Harry le prit curieusement. Il avait un bracelet identique au sien. Il pouvait sentir la légère aura magique l'entourer.

- Ils sont magiques.

- En effet, ils sont reliés. De sorte que nous puissions toujours nous retrouver, répondit honnêtement Orion.

Harry inclina la tête acceptant l'explication. Si n'importe qui plaçait un autre charme de traçage sur lui, il en aurait été malade. Mais ce nouveau était tout à fait acceptable. Orion ne le manipulait pas. Il n'avait aucune raison d'espionner Harry et de découvrir ses secrets ; il voulait simplement le maintenir en sécurité.

- Comment ? Demanda Harry.

- Si tu insères un petit peu de magie dans le bracelet il se reliera au mien et je saurai que tu as besoin de moi. N'hésite pas à l'employer. Quand tu auras besoin de moi, je viendrai à tes côtés dans les plus brefs délais, qu'importe si le chemin est long ou court. Je veux être présent pour toi, insista Orion.

Harryssourit. « Personne ne s'était jamais inquiété pour moi comme tu le fais. »

- Je sais, chuchota Orion. C'était la vérité. - Je ne te mentirais jamais, Harry, pas à toi.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Je sais. »

- Nous détestons les mensonges et la duperie plus que toute autre chose, énoncèrent ils à l'unisson.

- Pourquoi Orion ? Demanda Harry.

Orion regarda son plus jeune homologue et mordit sa lèvre inférieure tristement.

- Sirius…son deuxième prénom était Sirius Orion Black. Je l'ai choisi pour honorer sa mémoire.

- Je l'aime bien, marmonna Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux pour un instant, songeant à l'homme qu'ils voyaient comme une figure parentale qui avait souffert très longtemps. Sirius avait été leur dernier espoir d'avoir une famille normale ; ils auraient voulu vivre davantage avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Cet espoir avait été anéanti, avait été emporté dans les ténèbres.

Orion soupira et se décala sur le côté, mettant ses pieds à terre. Il se déplaça une nouvelle fois afin que Harry puisse l'imiter. « _Tempus_, » énonça Orion pendant qu'il caressait sa baguette magique. '18h23'.

- Nous devrions descendre pour allez diner.

Il agita sa baguette magique de nouveau et avec un bruissement et une expression murmurée leurs vêtements se sont transformés en jeans savamment déchirés et en T-shirts moulants en coton.

Harry fixa ses vêtements avec un sourire choqué mais heureux. Il n'avait jamais eu de vêtements qui étaient à sa taille à l'exception bien évidemment de ses robes longues d'école. Il les lissa d'une main, inutilement ; il pourrait facilement s'habituer à de tels vêtements. –

- Merci, dit il.

- De rien, Harry, répondit Orion. Il prit l'épaule de Harry et mena à la sortie de la chambre, puis gravirent les escaliers. Ils marchèrent devant le portrait de Mme Black en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

- Harry, appela Ginny, comment tu te sens ?

- Bien, répondit il choqué que tout le monde soit présent. C'était la première fois d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait qu'il ne mentait pas sur son état de santé.

- Tu as bien dormi, Harry chéri ? Demanda Molly.

- Oui, Mme Weasley, répondit il.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Orion. « Je vais très bien, » énonça-t- il calmement.

Les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas retenir leurs ricanements alors qu'il disait ce que Harry répondait toujours habituellement, avant maintenant. Bill et Charlie mordirent leurs lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Asseyez-vous mes chéris, je vais vous servir le dîner, ordonna Molly.

Orion et Harry prirent les sièges au bord de la table, attendant que Molly fasse léviter la nourriture devant eux, il y avait de la dinde, de la purée de pommes de terre avec de la sauce, des haricots verts, ( ndlt : et des biscuits ? ). Ils commencèrent à manger de bon cœur le repas. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que les autres faisait à manger pour eux.

Orion se pencha contre le dossier de sa chaise, tournant lentement son gobelet de jus de potiron dans ses mains quand l'inévitable confrontation commença.

- Tu étais censé être à Serpentard ? Accusa Ron.

- Oui, le Choixpeau voulait me placer à Serpentard, répondit Harry.

- Alors tu nous as menti depuis tout ce temps ? Continua Ron.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti ! Se défendit Harry.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! S'écria Molly avec des cris perçants.

- Non, interrompit Orion avant qu'elle dise autre chose pour réprimander son plus jeune fils. C'est quelque chose qu'ils doivent résoudre tout seuls, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je parie que tu es secrètement amis avec Malfoy, n'es-ce pas ? Gronda Ron.

- Je ne suis certainement pas ami avec Malfoy ! Dit Harry avec véhémence. Au cas où tu ne t'en rappellerais pas, je t'ai choisis au lieu de lui pendant notre première année.

- Comment puis-je savoir que tout ceci n'était pas un mensonge ? Exigea Ron de savoir.

- Pourquoi aurais-je fais semblant d'être ton ami ? Siffla Harry.

- Pour avoir des informations sur l'Ordre ! Hurla Ron.

- Oui, ça tourne dans le sens, ricana Harry. En ayant seulement onze ans, ne connaissant rien du monde magique, je savais d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'une organisation extrêmement secrète lutté contre Voldemort. Et j'ai alors miraculeusement su que tes parents en faisaient partie et que si je faisais ami-ami avec toi je pourrais voler des informations.

Le visage de Ron passa par différentes teintes, du rouge au pourpre. « Je le savais ! » Declara-t-il triomphant.

Harry resta ahuri quand Ron indiqua cela. Son meilleur ami pensait que ce qu'il venait juste de dire était la vérité. Il pensait que Harry était le genre de personne qui placerait les vies d'autres personnes en danger en les espionnant et en volant des informations.

- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? Demanda-t- il solennellement.

Ron Weasley estima qu'il y avait une double signification dans cette question. Le ton de la voix de Harry ressemblait presque à un avertissement, comme si Ron avait manqué quelque chose. Il ne savait pas qu'il était jugé en tant que personne, en tant qu'ami. Ainsi, il ignora ses instincts et énonça, « Bien sûr ». Par conséquent, il n'avait pas compris qu'il avait échoué.

Harry abaissa la tête et prit une profonde respiration. Il avait toujours cru qu'il fallait donner une seconde chance aux personnes, mais il en avait donné à Ronald Weasley trop souvent. Ron avait prouvé irrévocablement aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas un vrai ami et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il avait déjà abandonné Harry avant et il était toujours revenu, mais cette fois Harry n'allait pas pardonner ou accepter.

- Qu'ainsi soit-il, murmura Harry.

Ceux qui comprirent ce qui venait juste de ce passer, regardèrent Ron avec pitié. D'après eux, il était étonnamment idiot. Il venait juste de perdre un ami qu'une personne avait une fois dans sa vie et ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Avant qu'il réaliserait son erreur il serait trop tard. Il était déjà trop tard.

- Mione ? Interrogea Harry.

L'intelligente sorcière jeta un coup d'oeil entre Harry et Ron nerveusement. Un était son meilleur ami ; l'autre était son petit ami et l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

- Harry, I…

Harry grimaça. Il les avait perdu tous les deux aujourd'hui.

- Il était idiot de ma part d'espérer que vous seriez différents des traîtres de mon monde, avança Orion.

- Hermione recula.

- Je ne suis pas un traître ! Cria Ron. Tu l'es ! Il l'est ! Vous l'êtes tous les deux !

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Lupin alors qu'il secouait la tête.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Grogna Ron.

- Si Harry pourrait retourner le temps et donner la prophétie à Lucius Malfoy, en sachant que Sirius serait de nouveau en vie, le ferait-il ? Demanda Remus.

Ron fit la moue. Il ne voyait quel était le rapport avec la situation actuelle.

- Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Harry a toujours voulu une famille et Sirius était cette famille, énonça Hermione.

- Tu te trompes, chuchota Harry, même s'il serrait vivant, que je pourrais entendre son rire et voir son visage, je ne le ferais jamais.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione choquée.

- Qu'importe ma tristesse et ma souffrance, je ne le ferais jamais, admis Harry avec les larmes dans aux yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Ron à contrecoeur le garçon qu'il considérait comme un traître.

- Parce que cela serait trahir sa confiance, et l'amour qu'il éprouve pour Sirius aurait été corrompu, répondit Orion.

- Je ne comprends pas, admis Hermione, contrariée avec elle-même.

- Il serait de nouveau en vie aux prix de d'autres vies innocentes. Son âme serait reconstituée parce que la prophétie serait entre les mains de Voldemort, lui donnant l'avantage. Sirius ne considérerait pas sa vie aux prix de celles des autres, s'exclama Lupin.

- Si j'aimais et respectais vraiment Sirius, alors je ferais comme il le souhaitait. En faisant ce qui est juste. Lui permettre de mourir pour que d'autres puissent vivre, obstrua Harry.

Hermione le regardait fixement avec de grands yeux alors qu'elle réalisait les véritables implications de ce qu'elle venait juste de dire il y a avait quelques minutes.

- Harry, je…

- Il est trop tard, Mione, l'interrompit- il, tu as déjà fait ton choix.

- Mais je…

- Que tu ais une longue et paisible vie avec l'homme que tu as choisi, énonça Orion.

La tête de Ron balançait entre les trois individus. Il ne comprenait pas les subtiles nuances de la conversation, mais il sentait qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. L'odeur du changement oppressait l'air autour de lui, mais il était trop obtus pour l'avoir remarqué.

C'était juste un de leurs disputes habituelles n'est-ce pas? Il serait en colère après Harry, partirait se calmer, réfléchirait à la situation durant plusieurs jours, lui ferait des excuses, et alors tout reviendrait à la normale. Cela c'était toujours produit de cette façon. Alors pourquoi sentait-il que cette fois-ci serait différente ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'une inestimable valeur qu'il ne récupérerait jamais?

Il se tourna vers sa petite amie et vit son regard paniqué. Que s'était passé? Qu'avait-il manqué ? Que n'avait-t-il pas compris ?

Le bruit d'une chaise éraflant le plancher attira son attention et il vit Orion quitter la salle avec Harry à ses côtés. Le visage de Harry reflétait un mélange d'abandon et de déception.

Harry ne pourrait pas être déçu de lui, n'est ce pas? Ron était toujours comme ceci. Harry avait passé des années avec lui ; sûrement, il s'était rendu compte que Ron était de temps en temps un total idiot à l'esprit étroit. Cependant, s'il n'avait pas déçu Harry, qui était la cause de _ce regard_ ?

- Mione, ce qui vient juste de ce passer ? Marmonna-t- il.

- Harry ne nous fait plus confiance, répondit elle les larmes aux yeux, parce que nous ne lui avons pas fait confiance.

La tête de Ron se pencha légèrement à cette déclaration, ses yeux bleus s'élargirent d'incrédulité. Ces trois mots sortant de la bouche de Harry lui revinrent en mémoire. `Qu'ainsi soit-il.'

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Orion et Harry quittèrent la cuisine et se dirigèrent au salon, s'installant l'un à côté de l'autre sur le divan.

- Tu surmonteras ça, déclara Orion alors qu'il hérissait les cheveux de Harry.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et inclina la tête.

- Je sais, j'ai survécu assez longtemps, je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant.

- Bien.

Harry étendit sa tête contre le divan et soupira. Il aurait dut savoir que Ron réagirait ainsi ; il avait espéré autre chose de son ami, qui ne l'était plus. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que Ron avait dit toutes ces choses ou s'il était simplement pompeux comme il le faisait habituellement, Harry était fatigué de lui.

Il était malade d'avoir eu un meilleur ami qui l'avait trahi et qui l'avait traité de menteur. Un ami qui ne lui faisait pas confiance et qui le regardait comme s'il était un inutile déchet. Le garçon était un couillon jaloux qui s'inquiétait davantage de ses préjudices fanatiques que de la vérité.

Cela avait été douloureux, mais gardait une telle personne auprès de lui ne pourrait causer que des dommages dans l'avenir. Dommages qui pourraient facilement éviter en coupant les ponts.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le bracelet que Orion lui avait donné. Il se redressa lorsqu'il réalisa que quelque chose manquait.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Orion, déclara Harry.

La main qui avait hérissé ses cheveux glissa autour de ses épaules, le tirant dans une étreinte. -- Merci, Harry.

- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, maugréa Harry. Orion était venu pour lui et il n'avait rien à donner pour exprimer sa gratitude.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Harry, le rassura Orion.

- Mais tu es venue pour moi, et tu m'as donné ce bracelet…, ses mots s'évanouirent dans sa gorge. Personne ne l'avait jamais autant offert sans rien demander en retour. Orion semblait seulement vouloir qu'il soit en sécurité et heureux.

- Savoir que tu n'auras pas de sang sur tes mains est un cadeau suffisant pour moi, dit résolument Orion.

Harry trembla et se blottit contre Orion.

- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le faire, admit- il ; sa voix résonnait de honte.

- Avoir un coeur pur n'est pas une faiblesse, lui indiqua Orion. Je n'aurai pas à m'inquiété si tu voudras tuer quelqu'un. Je sais que tu n'es pas censés avoir de sang sur tes mains, Harry. Je suis ici pour s'assurer que cela ne se produira pas.

- Et tu n'es pas censés avoir du sang sur tes mains, chuchota Harry.

Orion sursauta face à l'honnêteté de sa voix.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû réalisé que cela te dérangerait et que…

Harry plaça un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Tu m'as mal compris. Je voulais dire que j'aurai voulu que tu n'ais pas été forcés de tuer. Tu n'as pas le choix, et tu as accompli ta prophétie ; comment est-ce que je ne pourrais pas te respecter pour cela ? Puis, après que toute la souffrance que tu as supportée vous avez choisi de venir ici de sorte que je ne doive pas souffrir.

- C'était la bonne chose à faire, dit Orion.

- Beaucoup de personnes ne choisissent pas de faire la bonne chose parce qu'elle est plus difficile. Tu es une personne étonnante, Harry Potter, dit- il à Orion.

Tous les deux avaient le cœur serré.

Harry mis sa tête sur le coeur d'Orion et écouta le bruit apaisant de ses battements. Il était étrange de savoir qu'il n'était plus seul. Que quelqu'un serait toujours là pour le soutenir et pour le guider. Sirius avait essayé de le faire, mais cela n'avait pas toujours été possible. Pas même Sirius avait pu voir ses peurs les plus enfouies.

- Il se sentait en sécurité quand il était avec Orion. Protégé et aimé.

Il ne pourrait pas se rappeler de s'être sentit de cette façon avant. Les Dursley ne l'avait certainement jamais jugé assez 'normal' pour de telle marque d'affection. Molly Weasley l'étouffait plus qu'autre chose. Dumbledore était quelqu'un qui était de temps en temps là, mais était pour la plupart du temps inaccessible avec toutes ses responsabilités. Et Sirius…il était partit maintenant.

La main d'Orion recommença à caresser ses cheveux indomptables.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser, dit- il.

- Je sais, répondit Harry.

Orion sentirait la même chose que lui. Ils auraient peur que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve merveilleux et que quand ils se réveilleront, le cauchemar commencerait: après avoir trouver le bonheur tant espéré, se faire brutalement tirer dans le monde réel était cruel.

- Tu devras partir après avoir accomplit la prophétie ? Demanda Harry. Il combattait le désir égoïste de dire qu'il voulait qu'Orion reste ici avec lui pour toujours.

- Non. Je ne peux pas repartir. C'est ce que je voulais dire lorsque j'ai certifié que je ne te laisserai pas.

- Tu ne vas pas leur manquer ? S'enquit Harry.

Orion secoua la tête.

- Non, répondit- il. Il y a seulement quelques personnes à qui je manquerais, mais ils sont tous ici en quelque sorte.

- Vraiment personne ?

Harry était indéniablement curieux quant à qui avait gagné la fidélité d'Orion.

- Luna Lovegood, déclara t- il clairement.

Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur le visage de Harry. « Je l'aime bien. »

- Pareille. En outre, je suis assez certain que de ta Luna saura exactement qui je suis et d'où je viens, dit Orion.

- Elle était ta scombre.

- En effet, convena Orion. Elle était la personne qui m'a dit que je pourrais venir ici, c'était elle qui m'avait envoyé ici.

- Je suis sûr que son explication au sujet de ta disparition sera tout à fait amusante, se moqua Harry.

- Oh oui, je peux la voir d'ici. Après que le Nargole ait tué le Ronflax Cornu, Kumquat appela le Nargole pour qu'il parti afin de sauver mini-Nargole et de lui éviter de combattre les Sombrales, dit Orion mystiquement.

Les deux magiciens s'échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater d'un rire rauque, atténuant la tension accumulée au cours de la scène du dîner.

Une des planches grinça et Orion était immédiatement sur ses pieds, baguette magique sur l'intrus pendant qu'il essayait de pousser Harry derrière lui.

- Excellents réflexes mon garçon, complimenta Dumbledore.

- Merci, Albus, dit- il.

- J'ai peur que nous devrons discuter de tes plans futurs, mon garçon, indiqua gaiement le directeur alors qu'il caressait sa barbe.

Orion jeta un coup d'oeil sur la main endommagée du directeur et a soupira. Il était trop tard pour sauver l'homme, mais il était encore temps d'épargner tant d'autres personnes qui ne sauraient jamais la contribution qu'il avait apportée en changeant le futur.

- Bien sûr, Albus, répondit- il.

- Le jeune M. Potter devra suivre ses classes qui commenceront en septembre, dit Albus.

- Je m'en rends compte, répondit Orion. J'ai l'intention de résider à l'école tandis qu'il est là-bas. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez acquérir une chambre pour mon usage personnel.

Ce n'était pas une demande.

- Naturellement, mon garçon ! Lui assura Dumbledore. Tu réalises que tu ne pourras pas assister aux cours, les étudiants deviendraient soupçonneux s'ils voyaient deux Harry Potter à Poudlard.

- Il n'est pas stupide, maugréa Harry.

- Orion ria sous cape tandis que Dumbledore rougissait et bégayait des excuses.

- Je suis un magicien entièrement qualifié, Albus. J'ai également reçu la formation d'Auror de Maugrey, de Shacklebolt, et de quelques autres. Il serait totalement inutile que je suive les cours. Quant à votre crainte que quelqu'un puisse me reconnaître, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux utiliser un charme pour changer mon apparence.

- Il existe des objets pouvant voir à travers les charmes glamour, mon garçon, dit Dumbledore.

Un sourire totalement Serpentard se dessina sur son visage.

- Maugrey m'a enseigné un sortilège Langue-de-plomb. Pas même Voldemort pourrait voir au travers, dit Orion. Il peut savoir que je porte un charme, mais il ne verra jamais mon apparence.

Harry était surpris.

- Un sortilège Langue-de-plomb ? Demanda –t-il afin d'avoir une explication.

- C'est le charme qu'utilise les Langues-de-plomb. Il est infaillible à n'importe quel révélateur et peut seulement être enlevé par le porteur, dit Orion.

- Pourrait il dissimuler ma cicatrice ? Demanda Harry.

- En effet, je l'emploie souvent pour couvrir la mienne. Ceci et le changement de la couleur de mes iris et personne ne me reconnaîtra. Je serai une personne qui ressemble vaguement à cet infâme Harry Potter, taquina-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Puisque tu es passé par ce chemin avant, commença Dumbledore, je suppose que tu connais l'endroit de certains objets dangereux…

Le regard espiègle d'Orion disparut, le sérieux était revenu.

- Oui.

- Tu peux de nouveau les détruire ? Demanda Albus.

- Oui, assura Orion. Cette fois, je connais leur emplacement.

- Tu ne les connaissais pas avant ? Demanda le directeur choqué.

Orion soupira et frotta son visage fatigué.

- J'étais seul la dernière fois, Albus. Il n'y avait personne qui aurait pu me guider. Les personnes en qui j'avais confiance étaient déjà mortes.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais du traverser cette effrayante épreuve seul, mon garçon, s'excusa Dumbledore.

- Ce n'était pas votre défaut. Le destin était celui qui avait décidé que ce fardeau serait mien, dit Orion.

Un flash de culpabilité traversa les yeux de Harry. Orion avait déjà souffert par le passé, et lui se permettait de tout lui mettre sur le dos, de nouveau. Il écoutait presque passivement leur discussion. Oui, il était très heureux de ne pas le faire lui-même, mais il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour l'un ou l'autre.

Orion claqua la tête de Harry avec légèreté.

- Cesses de penser de cette façon.

- Comment ?

- Je penserais la même chose si j'étais à ta place, murmura Orion. Tu n'es pas un fardeau, Harry. Ça ne me dérange pas d'accomplir encore une fois la prophétie dans ton monde. C'était ma décision de venir ici.

Dumbledore observa l'interaction avec un grand intérêt.

- Tu es sûr ? Questionna Harry. Je veux t'aider.

- Non ! S'exclama Orion. Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles à ça, Harry. Je suis venu te protéger de toute cette histoire.

- Mais je…

Orion prit le visage de Harry en coupe, accrochant son regard aux yeux remplient d'inquiétudes.

- Laisse-moi te protéger, Harry. Laisse-moi soutenir ce fardeau, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne veux pas que tu ais à regretter d'être venu ici, murmura Harry.

- Je ne regretterai pas, dit Orion. Je ne regretterai jamais de t'aider. J'ai toujours souhaité que quelqu'un me sauve, Harry. Personne n'est venu m'aider, mais je peux t'aider. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Promets-moi que tu ne regretteras pas d'être venu ici, ordonna Harry.

- Je promets, répondit-il. Comment est-ce que je ne pourrais jamais regretter d'être venu pour être avec toi ?

Harry accepta la promesse et permit de se détendre quand une main calleuse tira sur sa chemise afin de l'amener contre Orion.

Orion tourna des yeux féroces vers Dumbledore et inclina la tête, observant l'homme qui par le passé l'avait laissé avec une tâche monumentale. Cependant, dans ce temps Dumbledore serait là pour l'aider avec son destin, soulageant une partie du fardeau.

- Je sais où ils sont, Albus, tous. Je l'ai tué une fois. Je peux le refaire.

La voix d'Orion faisait écho dans la chambre, remplit de détermination.

Albus Dumbledore regarda l'homme qu'il savait être Harry Potter et inclina la tête. Le garçon s'avérait être un jeune homme fort, féroce, fidèle, et courageux. Ses parents auraient été fiers de lui.

- Je te crois, mon garçon. Je te crois, dit Dumbledore.

Ginny entre dans la salle, cassant le concours du regard le plus silencieux que les deux magiciens puissants semblaient faire.

- Maman espérait servir le gâteau maintenant, dit- elle avec difficulté.

- Nous arrivons, répondit Orion pour eux.

Il se mit sur ses pieds et attendit que Harry fasse la même chose, suivant plus jeune garçon et Ginny dans le hall, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et regardèrent les ballons de flotter et le gâteau au chocolat glacé. Un grand « joyeux anniversaire » retentit en chœur.

Comme une seule personne, ils firent un pas en avant et soufflèrent les bougies. Pour la première fois en leurs vies, ils n'avaient rien souhaité.

_Le métier à tisser construit notre armure de rêves,  
À la foi et à l'espoir, nous souhaitons nous séparer,  
Pourtant, nos cœurs ne peuvent rien faire mais s'affliger,  
Nous sommes piégés dans les cauchemars qui ne partent jamais._

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'a donné l'envie nécessaire pour traduire la suite. J'essayerai de traduire et de publier le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible. Je vous remercie également de la part de Kamerreon qui, je le rappel, est l'auteur de cette fiction. Gros bisous à tous !**


	4. Chapter 4

Traduction Faerietayle

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Son auteur est Kamerreon, il est le seul à l'avoir créer de toutes pièces en se basant sur les créations de JK Rowling. Je ne possède strictement rien.

Désolé si la traduction n'est pas top, mais je fais de mon mieux.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet énorme retard mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot (les joies de l'université), de plus je suis en pleine révision pour les partiels du premier semestre, donc ne vous étonnez pas si je ne publie que pendant les vacances (la Toussaint ne compte pas, j'ai eu que 10 jours !!!). Encore désolé !_

**Pairings** : Harry/Harry ; Neville/Lavande ; Dean/Seamus ; Ron/Hermione

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Ceci est une histoire basée sur des rapports homosexuels et également hétérosexuels ; il y a présence de violence, de trahison, de la mort de personnages, d'un langage brutal et des scènes qui peuvent s'avérer choquantes.

**Faerietayle**

_La pomme délicieuse, douce et acide,__  
__La couleur de sang à l'intérieur de mon coeur,__  
__Je vous dirai maintenant la même chose,__  
__Je ne veux jamais me séparer de lui._

Orion se déplaçait lentement du lit et de Harry. Il était sur ses pieds et s'était faufilé en dehors de la chambre en pyjama, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains à travers le hall. Orion s'y glissa à l'intérieur et se déshabilla. Il entra dans la douche et actionna l'eau chaude en soupirant de joie lorsqu'elle massa ses muscles engourdis.

Orion appuya son front contre la tuile froide et respira lentement. Il avait un grand nombre de tâches à accomplir, mais la sécurité d'Harry était la plus importante. Tout le reste pourrait être fait quand il aurait le temps.

Il n'allait pas négliger son but, pas pour tout l'or du monde. De plus, il se souvenait exactement combien il était douloureux d'être seul. Cela le brûlait et le consumait de l'intérieur et ensuite le sentiment d'obscurité enflerait et le dévorerait. Il ne voulait pas que ce sentiment engloutisse Harry, pas quand il pourrait combattre cette obscurité.

Orion sortit de la douche et s'enroula d'une des serviettes moelleuses, en se séchant vigoureusement. Il ricana quand il vit le désordre de ses cheveux. Quand il fut entièrement sec, il prit sa baguette de son pyjama sur le parquet et l'agita avec précision.

Il était maintenant habillé. Il portait une chemise rouge sang avec de longues manches, le blason de Gryffondor sur le dos. Son jean était d'un noir tanné qui allait bien avec le haut et créait un ensemble frappant. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et fit un signe de tête approbateur avant de se diriger dans le hall.

Il descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine, prenant place à la table maintenant silencieuse. Il ignora la présence des autres membres et prit quelques crêpes et plusieurs tranches de lard.

- Où est Harry ? Questionna Molly.

Il dort, répondit Orion.

- Bill, chéri, va le réveille, d'accord ? Demanda Molly à son aîné.

- Laissez-le tranquille, répliqua Orion. Il a besoin de sommeil.

Molly souffla et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. " Jeune homme, je sais ce qui est le mieux…"

- Pour vos propres enfants, termina-t-il. Harry ne l'est pas, il ne sera jamais un de vos enfants. Je ne serai pas mis à l'écart et je ne vous permettrai pas de l'étouffer et lui donner des ordres.

- Je ne lui donne pas des ordres! Déclara Molly.

- Harry, va au lit. Harry, il est temps d'y aller. Harry, vient manger maintenant, se moqua Orion. Il a seize ans, Mme Weasley et il tout à fait capable de prendre de telles décisions tout seul.

- Il ne mange pas suffisamment ! S'écria t- elle.

- Je m'assurerai qu'il mange assez, l'assura Orion. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit.

Elle lui lança des regards noirs et se retourna pour brouiller quelques œufs.

Il finit son petit déjeuner en silence et quitta la pièce aussi vite que possible. Il n'avait aucune envie de converser avec ces étrangers qui lui étaient si familiers. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait besoin d'être fait tout de suite.

- Kreacher! Appela-t-il quand il est arriva au salon.

L'elfe crasseux apparut devant lui avec un sourire méprisant sur son visage.

Orion haussa un sourcil, l'elfe de maison n'avait pas commencé à vomir des insultes, mais il supposa que Harry avait trouvé un moyen de le faire taire.

- Il y a un médaillon dans la maison, avec des serpents dessus, exposa-t-il.

Le regard furieux de Kreacher s'intensifia.

- Je sais, je sais, c'est le médaillon de Maître Regulus, dit-il.

- J'ai besoin que tu me le donnes pour que je puisse le détruire comme Regulus le voulait.

Le visage de Kreacher révélait son hésitation.

- Je serai capable de l'anéantir. Je sais que tu as essayé de le détruire pendant des années et que tu as échoué, exposa Orion dans sa mansuétude. C'était très fidèle de ta part.

Kreacher fit un signe de tête léger au commentaire.

- Si tu m'apportes le médaillon, je m'assurerai que ta tête soit accrochée au mur quand tu mourras, assura Orion.

L'elfe s'inclina une fois et disparut. Il fit de nouveau son apparition quelques instants plus tard en tenant le Médaillon de Serpentard. Ses mains sales le portaient comme si c'était le plus rare des trésors, avant de le tendre à Orion. Orion accepta le médaillon et le plaça soigneusement dans sa poche.

- Regulus aurait été fier de toi, complimenta Orion à l'elfe avant qu'il disparaisse de nouveau.

Il s'installa sur le canapé le plus proche et soupira de soulagement. Il avait espéré que Mundungus Fletcher ne l'avait pas volé de nouveau dans cet univers. Il n'aurait pas aimé le menacer une nouvelle fois. Il semblait qu'il était un peu chanceux dans ce monde.

Il avait un des quatre Horcruxes en sa possession.

Il ferma les yeux et mis une main sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas penser aux horreurs qu'il reverrait. Sa première expérience avec les Horcruxes avait été assez mauvaise, mais il savait qu'il devait tous les détruire de nouveau. C'était la seule façon de protéger Harry.

Un bruit assourdissant le tira de ses pensées. Les escaliers grincèrent comme si quelqu'un les descendaient en courant, réveillant au passage le portrait de Mme. Black. Les pas étaient frénétiques et Orion se leva du canapé et partit de la pièce avec inquiétude.

Au moment où il atteignait la pièce suivante, Harry se jeta dans ses bras. Il gémissait et tremblait de peur. Orion le serra dans ses bras fermement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ?

Le garçon semblait prêt à faire une syncope. Ses yeux verts étaient largement ouverts et ses pupilles étaient dilatés. Avait-il eu un cauchemar après qu'Orion ait quitté la pièce ?

- J'ai cru que tu n'étais qu'un rêve, sanglota Harry, étranglé par ses larmes. Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là. J'ai pensé que tout n'était qu'un rêve, que j'étais de nouveau piégé de la prophétie et… Il commença à hyperventiler.

- Shh, chuchota Orion en faisant des cercles calmant au dos de son protégé.

Il lança un regard furieux aux personnes qui regardaient avec curiosité par la porte de la cuisine. Alors qu'ils continuaient de les fixer, il se déplaça pour leur bloquer la vue et guida ensuite Harry dans le salon, se léguant le canapé et mettant Harry sur ses genoux.

- J'étais certain que c'était un mensonge et que je devrais le tuer, dit Harry en frissonnant.

Orion soupira et glissa la tête d'Harry sous son menton. "Shh", répéta t-il.

Orion se souvenait d'un moment semblable dans son monde. Le moment où s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de devenir un tueur. L'écoeurant sentiment avait grandi et s'était étendu, le rongeant jusqu'à l'os, mais la terreur et la peur étaient restées.

Il s'était senti impuissant et pitoyable. Il était le Sauveur et tout le monde comptait sur lui. Il était la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort. Aucune autre personne ne réussirait. C'était son destin…d'accomplir cette tâche, seul. À ce moment là, il n'avait voulu rien d'autre que quelqu'un vienne pour le sauver. Il avait voulu que ce fardeau tombe sur les épaules d'une autre personne, qu'importe combien cela sonnait lâche, mais personne n'avait porté le fardeau à sa place.

Orion pouvait très bien imaginer la peur de Harry. Il avait cru que tout cela avait été un magnifique rêve qui s'était transformé en horrible cauchemar. Cet événement amplifia son instinct protecteur.

- Tu n'es pas partis, souffla Harry alors qu'il appuyait sa joue contre le cou d'Orion.

- J'ai promis que je ne partirai pas, lui rappela Orion.

- Les gens ne me tiennent jamais leurs promesses, marmonna Harry.

Orion hésita devant cette vérité. Il était intimement familier avec ce fait.

- Je sais, mais je suis différent. Je garderai toujours mes promesses que je te ferai, assura Orion.

- Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes ? Demanda Harry.

Orion savait qu'il ne voulait pas d'une simple réponse. Sans mentir, la réponse était complexe et même lui ne la comprenait pas.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Harry Potter ou une version alternative de moi. Enfin, si un peu, mais ce n'est pas la principale raison. Il soupira. Personne ne m'a jamais sauvé, même quand j'avais besoin d'un sauveur. Je peux te sauver.

Harry grimaça. Cela ressemblait à une obligation.

Orion empoigna son menton et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu n'es pas une obligation ou un fardeau, ne pense plus jamais ainsi.

Harry baissa les yeux d'un air penaud.

- Elle avait promis que je trouverais le bonheur ici, avoua t-il. Elle avait prédit que je devrais répéter la prophétie, mais que cela vaudrait le coup.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait valoir une telle souffrance ? Demanda Harry.

- L'amour, répondit Orion. Elle avait dit que je trouverais l'amour en venant dans ce monde. Il cligna les yeux lentement. Je suis venu pour toi, pas parce que tu es Harry Potter, mais parce que tu es Harry. Tu es la seule personne qui ne sera jamais capable de me comprendre.

Harry le fixa incrédule. Il était parti de son propre monde pour venir ici, pour Harry la personne…pas Harry le Sauveur ? Harry aurait fait lui-même quelque chose de semblable à la place d'Orion. Il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son cœur. Ils étaient vraiment capables de se comprendre.

- Quelqu'un qui comprend vraiment une autre personne est un cadeau rare, exposa Harry.

- Et quelqu'un qui aime inconditionnellement est inestimable, conclut Orion, disant à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux.

- Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas me comprendre, marmonna Harry. Le corps entier d'Orion se tendit à ces mots et les rejoua dans sa tête. Une rougeur s'insinua sur son visage quand il réalisa ce que cela impliquait. Orion étant essentiellement Harry, il ressentait la même chose.

Il regarda Orion avec trouble et gêne.

Orion baissa les yeux pour accrocher ceux de Harry alors que son esprit essayait de retrouver un semblant de lucidité. Luna avait déclaré que Harry était la seule personne dont il ne serait jamais capable de tomber amoureux, mais il ne voulait pas que le garçon se sente pressurisé. D'autre part, il savait exactement combien Harry détestait lorsqu'on lui cachait des choses. Ce moment jouerait un grand facteur dans son avenir. Quelle était la meilleure chose à faire dans ces moments là ? Comment dire à son autre soi qu'il était la seule personne qui pouvait le rendre heureux ?

Il respira profondément et fit un signe de tête.

- Oh, haleta Harry. La rougeur envahit ses joues et il cacha sa tête sous le menton d'Orion.

- C'était un bon 'oh' ou un mauvais 'oh' ? Demanda t-il sérieusement.

- C'était un 'oh' étonné et intrigué, évidemment, taquina Harry.

- Donc tu n'es pas dégoûté ? Se renseigna Orion anxieusement.

- Non, répondit immédiatement Harry. Je n'ai juste jamais pensé être avec un garçon auparavant, avoua t-il.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé non plus.

- As-tu eu des rapports dans ton monde ? Voulu savoir Harry, l'inconfort et l'appréhension irradiaient de son être.

- Non, jamais, je ne faisais suffisamment confiance à personne pour quelque chose d'aussi important, déclara Orion.

- Luna avait dit que nous serons heureux ensemble, dit Harry, en répétant les premiers renseignements.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit. Tu ne dois pas être d'accord… enfin, je ne veux pas te forcer ou quoique ce soit, répondit Orion.

- Je me sens en sécurité avec toi, chuchota Harry.

- J'en suis heureux.

- Je ne suis pas contre l'idée…cela semble juste bizarre. Je veux sortir avec moi, gloussa Harry. Sa réponse fit rire Orion.

- J'ai l'impression de ressembler à Malfoy là. Le seul moyen de trouver le bonheur est de tomber amoureux de toi. Personne d'autre ne me comprendra jamais, se moqua Orion. Les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire en même temps. C'est étrange. Je te connais techniquement seulement depuis un jour.

- Pourtant, nous nous connaissons mieux que n'importe qui d'autre vivant sur cette planète. Nous avons été au cours de notre vie dans des situations semblables et avons subi des pertes presque identiques et les mêmes déceptions. Personne ne nous comprendra jamais aussi bien que nous nous comprenons, présenta avec sagesse Harry.

Orion lui sourit et frotta son dos avec douceur.

- C'est maladroit. Um, sortirez-vous avec moi, Harry Potter ?

- C'est Harry Potter qui me le demande ? Imita Harry telle une groupie hystérique. Je suis honoré!

Orion perdit le contrôle et s'écroula d'un rire fort et puissant. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi bien. La chaleur dans sa poitrine s'étendait lentement, brisant le mur de glace qui s'était forgé autour de son coeur pour se protéger.

- Quelle est votre réponse, M. Potter ?

- Bien, M. Potter, j'ai peur que vous soyez coincés avec moi. Je ne pourrais jamais repousser un si beau type, s'exclama Harry dans un ton impressionné.

Orion brossa ses ongles à travers sa poitrine.

- Oui, je suis tout à fait splendide n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ricana.

- Je grandis pour être sexy, accorda t-il. Au moment où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, il devint plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Par l'enfer, j'avais l'air de Malfoy, ronchonna t-il, entraînant Orion dans un autre éclat de rire.

L'estomac de Harry choisit ce moment pour gronder fortement. Il cligna des yeux avant de frotter l'arrière de sa tête.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger quand je me suis réveillé parce que… j'ai été si inquiet.

- Je sais, allons régler ce problème maintenant, lui dit Orion. Son bras était roulé d'un air détaché autour des épaules de Harry alors qu'ils descendaient le vestibule et entraient dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Lupin.

- Bonjour, Lunard, répondit Harry.

- Bonjour, nos splendides petits Harrykins ! Saluèrent les jumeaux avec un regard sournois.

Harry ricana avec Orion à leurs bouffonneries.

- Fred, George, dirent-ils alors qu'ils faisaient un signe de tête aux jumeaux.

- Comment vous faîtes ça ? Demanda Charlie avec curiosité.

- Secret ! S'exclamèrent Orion et Harry à l'unisson.

- Bonjour Harry mon chéri, piailla Molly avec un sourire. As-tu bien dormi ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu as loupé le petit déjeuner ce matin, accusa t-elle. Je vais faire quelque chose pour toi, mon chéri.

- Pas besoin, introduit Orion. Je vais m'en charger.

Les mains de Molly étaient sur ses amples hanches en un instant. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous ferai savoir jeune homme, que cette cuisine …

- Appartient à Harry et à moi, interrompit-il, comme tout le reste de cette maison.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma à plusieurs reprises.

- J'ai tous les droits d'utiliser cette cuisine.

Il fit un geste pour que Harry prenne un siège et contourna la sorcière choquée, en se dirigeant immédiatement vers les placards et ensuite le réfrigérateur.

Harry le regarda incrédule. Il n'était pas choqué qu'Orion ait remis Mme. Weasley à sa place, non, il s'y attendait. Ce qui le réduisait au silence était qu'Orion cuisinait pour lui. Harry n'aimait pas cuisiner, il voyait toujours ça comme un type de torture, à cause des Dursley et bien qu'il soit bon cuisinier, il n'a appréciait pas cette activité.

Il avait cru qu'Orion ressentait la même chose. Sachant qu'Orion faisait volontiers le déjeuner pour lui fit sauter de joie le cœur de Harry.

- Harry, mon chéri ? Chuchota Molly.

- Hmm, oh oui. J'ai merveilleusement bien dormi, je me sens bien, répondit-il aux premières questions.

Les sourcils de Rogue se haussèrent à ce commentaire. Harry Potter ne se sentait jamais _bien_. Il était toujours _parfait_ et seulement _parfait _jusqu'à hier, et maintenant il était subitement_ bien_. Aujourd'hui, peut-être avait-il comprit que la vie n'est pas _parfaite _? Tout le monde savait que c'était ce nouvel arrivant qui avait entamé ce changement dans la vie de Harry.

Orion continua à bouger adroitement autour de la cuisine, en préparant le déjeuner avec des mouvements précis. Il remua la spatule dans la casserole neuf fois et demie dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avant de répéter l'action dans la direction opposée. Les morceaux de fromage grillés étant prêts, il s'attaqua à la soupe de tomate.

Il n'aimait pas cuisiner, vraiment pas, mais il savait que Harry apprécierait sa cuisine. Et honnêtement, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça s'il cuisinait pour Harry.

Rogue regarda ses mouvements précis avec des yeux experts. Chaque petit tic de chaque muscle était analysé.

- Si vous êtes si bon, je trouve incroyable que vos notes en potion sont si épouvantables, ricana t-il.

- J'ai horreur de cuisiner, dit Orion. La réalisation de potion est semblable à la cuisine alors par défaut, je déteste aussi.

- Vous êtes étonnamment doué, admit Rogue à contrecœur. Vous pourriez vous lancer dans l'apprentissage de Maître de Potions.

- Jamais de la vie, s'exclama Harry.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix traînante, incapable de nier sa curiosité.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est bonne à quelque chose que forcément elle apprécie la dite chose.

Rogue fit un signe de tête. Il le savait très bien. Il était un espion brillant, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il aimait risquer sa peau et accomplir toutes les tâches qui lui étaient attitrées.

- Vous n'avez jamais montré ce niveau d'aptitude dans ma classe, fit-il remarquer.

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi devrais-je faire des efforts pour quelque chose je déteste si ce n'est pas exigé ? Demanda Harry en faisant un clin d'oeil. Je dois aller en classe, monsieur, mais cela ne signifie pas que je dois y travailler la matière.

- Quelle perception Serpentarde que vous avez là, M. Potter, dit Rogue.

Lupin sourit consciemment.

- Ah oui, vous avez manqué cette petite révélation d'hier n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

- Quelle révélation ? Demanda à savoir Severus.

- Le Choixpeau Magique avait voulu placer Harry à Serpentard, exposa Remus.

Rogue mit deux doigts entre le pont de son nez.

- Un Serpentard avec des gènes de Maraudeur, marmonna t-il. Je n'aurais jamais deviné.

- Bien sûr que non, dit Harry. Personne n'était jamais sensé savoir.

- Pourquoi ces renseignements ont été révélés exactement ? Demanda Rogue.

- Pour prouver mon identité, répondit Orion.

- Deux Harry Potter, marmonna Rogue. Pas un, mais deux Serpentards avec des gènes de Maraudeur.

Remus, Orion et Harry perdirent leur sérieux et éclatèrent de rire.

Quand Rogue lança un regard furieux aux trois gamins devant lui, Remus réussit à haleter : "Vous devez reconnaître que c'est amusant, Severus."

Les lèvres pâles et minces de Rogue se pincèrent davantage et son regard se fit plus féroce.

- Je suppose que la Belette ne l'a pas aussi bien pris, exposa t-il.

Harry serra les dents face au souvenir de la trahison de son ex-meilleur ami.

- Non.

Pour une fois Rogue fit quelque chose d'inattendu, il ne dit rien de dénigrant ou de dégradant. En fait, il garda la bouche fermée. Il était intimement familier avec le sentiment de solitude et de trahison. Il sentit l'illusion d'une sympathie dans sa poitrine, mais l'écarta au plus vite. Il savait que Harry détestait la pitié autant que lui.

Orion marcha à pas feutrés entre les deux hommes, portant le déjeuner à table. Il mit une assiette remplie de nourriture devant Harry, une autre à côté de Harry pour lui et ensuite une troisième assiette pour Rogue.

- Mangez, ordonna t-il à l'homme impassible.

Ron choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine avec Hermione. Il lança un regard furieux à Orion.

- Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu crois être entrain de faire ?

- Je mange le déjeuner, cracha t-il à son tour.

- Tu as donné de la nourriture au conard graisseux ! Brailla t-il, choqué.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley! Comment oses-tu être aussi irrespectueux envers ton professeur ? Hurla Molly.

- Mais maman, c'est Rogue ! Cria t-il alors qu'il montrait brusquement du doigt l'homme.

- Je sais précisément qui il est et je sais que je t'ai enseigné des manières, jeune homme, répondit-elle avec véhémence, les mains sur ses hanches. Je m'excuse, Severus. Je ne sais ce qu'il lui…

- C'est bon, dit sarcastiquement Rogue.

Une expression entêtée repris le visage de Ron.

- Parfait. Son regard ennuyé ne lâcha pas Orion, il contourna la table pour rejoindre Harry. Pourquoi as-tu fait le déjeuner pour Rogue ?

- Tu te trompes. J'ai fait le déjeuner pour moi et Harry et il s'est avéré qu'il y en avait assez pour le Professeur Rogue, répondit-il. C'était un mensonge et chaque personne qui avait été dans la cuisine pendant qu'il préparait le déjeuner le savait. Il avait tout mesuré avec précision, il n'y avait aucun reste.

- Pourquoi donnes-tu le surplus à Rogue ? Exigea de savoir Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux.

- Pourquoi il ne le ferait pas ? Siffla t-il.

- Je l'aime bien, dit Orion d'un air détaché. Il trempa sa cuillère dans le bol de soupe de tomate et souffla doucement avant de la faire glisser entre ses lèvres. Il savait sans aucun doute la réaction qu'il recevrait suite à cette déclaration.

- Tu l'aimes bien ? Demanda Hermione incrédule.

Ron était aussi rouge que la soupe de tomate. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son intelligible en sortait, seulement des grognements idiots.

- Oui.

Il prit un morceau de fromage grillé et le trempa dans la soupe avant de le placer dans sa bouche. Harry et Severus imitaient ses actions.

- Tu ne peux pas aimer le conard graisseux ! Personne n'aime le conard graisseux ! Personne ne lui fait confiance. Tout le monde le sait ! Grogna Ron alors qu'il avait retrouvé la capacité de parler.

Les yeux de Harry se sont rétrécis rageusement alors qu'il voyait la main de Rogue serrer sa cuillère, conscient que cet avis était partagé.

- Ronald Weasley ! Hurla Molly.

- J'aime qui je veux et je fais confiance à qui je veux, affirma Orion.

- Tu lui fais confiance en fait ? Demanda Ron d'un ton incrédule. A Rogue, le conard graisseux ?

- Le choix de tes adjectifs est intéressant, traître, cracha Harry, en faisant grimacer Ron.

- Oui, je me fie à lui. Je lui fais confiance plus qu'à toutes autres personnes au monde, en excluant Harry, dit Orion.

L'illusion d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Rogue avant de disparaître. Sa main commença à bouger encore une fois, portant la cuillère contenant de la soupe de tomate délicieusement préparée dans sa bouche. Ses papilles explosèrent de joie alors qu'il savourait et avalait sa bouchée.

- Plus que moi ? Cria Ron choqué.

- Absolument, ricana Orion.

- Plus que Dumbledore ? Demanda Hermione avec intérêt. Évidemment, le Directeur était plus fiable que le Professeur Rogue.

- Oui, répondit Orion.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle incrédule.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, cassa Orion. Il baissa les yeux et se remit à manger, en ignorant les regards qui le fixaient. Leurs opinions n'avaient aucune importance. Il avait été le centre d'attention pendant des années; s'ils pensaient qu'un simple regard noir ou suppliant allait le faire plier, ils étaient encore moins intelligents qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- C'est délicieux, complimenta Harry, en cassant le silence.

- Merci, Harry. Je suis heureux que tu aimes, répondit Orion.

Ron souffla et se leva brusquement.

- Je suis venu dans le but de te trouver pour accepter tes excuses sur la façon dont tu as agis la nuit dernière et de m'avoir cachets des secrets pendant toutes ces années.

Harry et Orion le regardèrent comme s'il était un idiot fini.

- Alors, j'allais m'excuser d'avoir hurler, mais je ne crois pas que je sois prêt à te pardonner une nouvelle fois. Tu sembles devenir de plus en plus Serpentard chaque jour. Subitement le conard est ton nouveau meilleur ami et tu cuisines pour lui. Alors tu te complimentes toi-même. Tu te transformes en Malfoy ! Je ne crois pas que je puisse être à tes côtés pour le moment.

Harry s'était tendu et tremblait de rage. Ron était venu en s'attendant à ce qu'il s'excuse ?

- Premièrement, grogna t-il, le _Professeur_ Rogue ne m'a jamais trahi. Tu l'as fait ! Deuxièmement, quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose de gentil pour toi, tu te dois de la remercier même si cette personne s'avère être une version alternative de toi. Et rassure toi, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, jamais !

Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent à cette déclaration avant de se rétrécirent.

- Tu bluffes.

- Non, il ne bluffe pas, M. Weasley, dit Rogue d'une voix traînante. Les Serpentards ne s'emportent jamais à moins qu'ils ne disent la vérité. Bien que, je doute que votre minuscule et épais cerveau soit capable de comprendre la situation. Donc, je l'expliquerai clairement pour vous. Ricana t-il. M. Potter vous déteste et veut que vous lui laissiez la paix.

- Vous vous trompez! S'écria Ron. Son visage tournait du rouge pétard au violet sombre.

- Effectivement, accorda Harry.

Ron adressa un petit sourire satisfait à Severus.

- La haine impliquerait que je ressentes quelque chose pour lui. Il ne vaut pas la peine que je perde mon temps à penser à lui. Donc, je suis peu sûr de ce que je sens. Je suppose que ça pourrait être décrit comme une totale indifférence, exposa Harry avec naturel.

Ron le fixa, terrifié.

- Harry, tu ne peux penser sérieusement ce que tu as dit ! Haleta Hermione.

- Je le pense. Je me fiche de lui, tout simplement, répondit Harry. Il repoussa sa chaise et ramassa ses plats, en prenant ceux d'Orion et de Severus afin de les porter dans l'évier. Il se retourna pour faire face à une foule assommée.

Ses yeux verts se bloquèrent sur les bleus de Ron. Ce fut à ce moment là que Ron comprit. Cela n'aurait pas d'importance le nombre de fois où il s'excuserait dans l'avenir. Cela n'aurait pas d'importance le degrés de la sincérité de ses sentiments. Harry Potter ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

_La pomme, sang rouge brillant,__  
__S'appuie innocemment sur le lit,__  
__Je regrette que quelque chose d'autre ne soit pas là à votre place,__  
__Vous nourrissez des cauchemars dans notre tête._

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'a donné l'envie nécessaire pour traduire la suite. Je vous remercie également de la part de Kamerreon qui, je le rappel, est l'auteur de cette fiction. Gros bisous à tous !**

**PS: Un grand merci à An autor in the dark pour m'avoir averti de toutes les étourderies de ce chapitre, il faut dire que je l'ai traduit aussi vite que possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. A présent, le chapitre est entièrement corrigé !  
**


End file.
